Saviour
by Dark-MageUK
Summary: Set after Angelus escapes in "Calvary" Fred stays in the Hyperion along with Cordy and Lilah and is cornered by Angelus when he returns. CHAPTER TWO IS UP
1. Saviour Part One

Saviour Part One: A Fred In Need 

Fred crept alone a corridor on the third floor of the Hyperion, the dagger she held in her hand shaking as her hand twitched nervously. Angelus was somewhere in the hotel, prowling and she was his prey or would be when he was through with the others.

She glanced out of a window as she walked past it, the uninviting and all devouring blackness outside seemed to seep in through it, chilling Fred to her very core.

An unknown sound echoed alone the corridor and she looked around rapidly and nervously. After several moments, Fred was able to bring her nerves under control and was able to think rationally again.

Without realizing it, her mind drifted to the events that had lead up to this moment. Wesley, Gunn and Connor had gone off to search for Angelus, who had manage to trick them into believing he was Angel and had fled into the darkened city. Fred was originally going to accompany them. Apart of her wished she had done now. Gunn had taken her aside as they were leaving and asked her to stay behind. Wesley, who had overheard him, said he thought it was a good idea, as they needed someone trusted to watch Cordy.

They then had left, leaving the three women to face this nightmare alone.

Angelus had returned shortly afterwards, catching them by surprise as they talked in the lobby. A short and effortless fight followed in which Cordy, Fred and Lilah had tried to fend off Angelus.

After their futile defensive, Fred and Lilah had been forced to flee, with Angelus hot on their trails.

Fred forced herself out the memories, however, the memory of what he had promised to do to her when he caught up with her was still strong and made Fred shiver.

Another sound drifted alone the corridor, this time Fred could make it out as being footsteps. Maybe it was Cordy or Lilah or perhaps the others had returned. It would just be like Gunn to arrive in time to save her but deep down, a part of her hoped that her saviour was Wesley. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it.

Her hopes were dashed when Angelus rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor. Smiling, he walked calmly and confidently towards her.

"Hello Fred." He said calmly. His smile widened as he opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?" He asked before laughing his cold and merciless laugh.

Fred got over her sudden paralyse and ran, her footsteps echoing loudly alone the corridor as she did so. She needed to find a place to hide.

Angelus watched Fred as she turned and fled in terror. He could smell the stench of fear radiating from her, even from that distance and it excited him. Her fear would make her taste that much sweeter.

Something or someone else had beaten him to Lilah but Fred would be his and he was determined to thoroughly enjoy her before finally killing her.

 As he began to slowly walk after her, he smiled to himself. The smell of her fear would lead him right to her.

"You can run Fred but you can't hide." He said softly as he laughed once again.

Connor stopped in the middle of the street, fires burnt all around him and the occasional scream rang out through the night.

"Doesn't make sense."  He said quietly.

"What doesn't?" Wesley asked from where he stood with Gunn a short distance behind him. They had left the truck some distance up the road, hoping to attack Angelus with the element of surprise.

"Angelus would want to feed but his scent ends here and it's not a highly populated area.

"It ends here? What do you mean?" Gunn asked.

"He would go to the place where he could wreak the most damage." Connor said, looking back at Wes and Gunn.

"Which doesn't necessarily mean highly populated." Wes added.

Gunn's eyes widened in shock as realization hit him. "He doubled back."

The three of them turned and began to run back towards the truck, each praying they weren't too late.

Fred quickly closed the door of the room she had entered and moved deeper into it. Standing with her back against the far wall, she search desperately for a better hiding place as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

The footsteps moved closer to the room and continued on past it. Fred sighed with relief but stopped when the door suddenly opened. A tall shadowy figure stood in the doorway, one she recognised all to well.

"Didn't your mother tell it it's wrong to be a tease?" Angelus asked as he walked into he room, closing the door behind him. As he moved closer to her he licked his lips. "Your looking very luscious Fred, the frightened, innocent victim is a really good look for you."

"Wh…what are you going to do to me?" Fred asked, obviously frightened as he drew closer.

"Now that is the question isn't it?" He responded, laughing after doing so. "I believe "raping you to death" was mentioned at some point." He said with a sick smile.

Fred fought back tears as she took a firmer hold on her dagger, taking a deep breath she lunged at Angelus.

He anticipated this and grabbed her arm, twisting it into a painful position resulting in Fred falling to her knees, letting out a scream of pain.

"You never were much of a fighter." Angelus said as he pried the dagger from Fred's hand before throwing her against the far wall. Fred struck it hard and slid down, coming to rest in a sitting position on the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it, Fred?" Angelus asked in mock hurt. "I mean, seriously, you offer to show a girl a good time and she replies by attacking you. What is this world coming to?"

Fred looked up at him from where she sat, her fear overwhelming her. She tried to speak but didn't know what to say.

"Now what should we do first?" Angelus asked her as he looked at the dagger that he now held in his hand. "I must admit Fred, there are quite a few things I would love to do to that body of yours." He paused, allowing his words to sink in as he studied her. "Those slender legs, smooth, creamy skin and who could forget that tight, firm arse." He laughed again as he walk closer, his excitement raising as Fred shivered with fear.

To Be Continued… 


	2. Saviour Part Two

Saviour  
  
Part Two: Danger Grows  
  
The main entrance of the Hyperion burst open as Connor ran though, followed closely by Wesley and Gunn. They immediately went to where Cordy was struggling to get to her feet.  
  
"What happened?" Wesley asked as Connor helped her get seated and comfortable.  
  
"It was Angelus..." She began.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Wesley asked, interrupting her and getting a hostile look from Gunn.  
  
"I...I don't know." Hanging her head. Cordy related the story of what happened to the others.  
  
"So he went off to hunt down Fred?" Gunn asked in shock when Cordy had finished speaking.  
  
"And Lilah." Cordy replied.  
  
"We have to do something." Gunn said pleadingly as he turned to look at the others.  
  
"We will." Wes replied as he walked over to the weapons cabinet. He took out several small bottles of holy water that Angel kept handy, as well as a dagger and a crossbow. "We will do a sweep of the hotel, starting with this floor and working our way up."  
  
"I'm staying with Cordelia." Connor said defiantly as he got to his feet. "Angelus might come back for her."  
  
Wesley looked at the pair briefly before speaking. "Far enough. Gunn, lets move."  
  
Wes and Gunn silently crept alone the second floor of the hotel, opening the door of every room and peering in as they did so. They rounded a bend and both let out a gasp of surprise. Lying motionless ahead of them was Lilah.  
  
"Lilah..." Wes said quietly as himself and Gunn made their way to her. Bending down beside her, he saw the vicious wound on her neck and knew at once what had happened.  
  
"She is dead." He said, looking at Gunn as he got back to his feet.  
  
"We need to find Fred, before its too late." Gunn said as he adjusted the way he held his battle-axe.  
  
"Yes we do and this is taking too long." Wes replied, pausing to think. "We will split up, you finish the rest of this floor and I will go on a head and check the third floor." He added.  
  
"Hold on a second..."  
  
"Gunn we don't have time for this, Fred is in serious danger. If you cared for her half as much as you claim too then you'll stop whining and start looking." With that Wes turned and made his way to the third floor.  
  
"Why so afraid Fred?" Angelus asked as he moved even closer towards her. "Anyone would think your about to die...oh wait, you are." He laughed his cold and merciless laugh.  
  
Fred desperately searched around for anything that could be used to defend herself with but found nothing. Anything of use was beyond her reach.  
  
"Looking for a way out?" He asked mockingly. "Well you never know Fred, perhaps your boy will show up and save the day. Question is, which one do you want it to be."  
  
"Shut up." Fred replied, looking up at him defiantly.  
  
Angelus laughed again. "Bet you would just love it to be Wesley right? That would give you reason to give him what you both want. Bending over his desk, taking it like a bitch. Hey, why not get Gunn to watch? Add a little insult to injury whilst indulging in your dirty fantasy."  
  
Throwing the knife to the far side of the room, Angelus then reached down and grabbed hold of both of Fred' arms. Pulling her back to her feet, he pinned her to the wall.  
  
His eyes drifted over her trembling body as he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, while at least to start with and I'll make sure to give Wes all the intermit details, so you don't have too."  
  
Vamping out, he lent forward and prepared to bite her neck, weakening her before his assault however, he stopped when the door of the room was kicked open and Wesley entered carrying a crossbow.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
